


"The 'Work It Out' Method"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Injury, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: After a stressful week, you decide to work it out in the gym. Not everything goes according to plan, and Steve is there to help.





	"The 'Work It Out' Method"

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Rogers x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Injury, Cursing, Bad Thoughts

You started your morning by getting up early and going to the gym. It seemed like a lot of things were getting to you this past week and you needed an outlet.

It seemed like you couldn’t do a lot right lately. You were off your game while training with Steve or Natasha, it was hard to focus, and you were fighting your own negative thoughts almost constantly. No matter how hard you tried, you felt exhausted, and you felt like a failure.

Even though you were dating Steve, you hated ranting to him because it made you feel like a burden. So you took out your frustrations on the punching bag while no one was there to bother you. With your music blasting through your headphones and your focus on throwing punches and kicks, you felt the anger come out of you and disappear .

The “work it out” method worked until you got too far into your own head and ended up throwing a punch that landed weird. You felt a sharp pain in your wrist. 

_I guess this is a good time to call it quits for today. I can’t even train by myself without fucking up. Add that to the list of things I can’t do right this week._

Cradling your wrist and trying to hush the negative voice in your head, you sat down and checked your phone. Natasha had texted you 15 minutes ago:

_**Nat: “Hey! Saw you head to training this morning. When you’re done and showered, we are getting breakfast. You, me, Stevie, and Bucky. Be ready by about 9. See you then!”** _

You looked at your watch and saw it was 7:30. By the time you get back to your room, shower, ice your wrist for a few minutes, and wrap it up, it should be right around 9 o’clock.

Showering and getting ready for the day took a bit longer than you expected, thanks to the never ending throbbing in your right wrist. But you managed to get everything done in time. You found the extra bandages you kept in the bottom of your bathroom drawer and did your best to wrap your wrist.

As soon as you secured it, there was a knock at your door.

“Just a minute!” You grabbed a cardigan and slipped it on in an attempt to hide your wrist. Injuries happen all the time, but you really didn’t want to explain this one. Grabbing your purse and slipping on your sneakers, you opened the door to find Natasha there.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah! I’m starving!” You locked the door behind you and walked to the elevator with your friend. The boys lived one floor below you, and figuring they would be running a bit behind, the two of you stopped at Steve’s door to get them to hurry up.

When the two of you got to Steve’s door, he was just opening it to head out with Bucky.

“Well look at that, perfect timing.” You commented. Bucky and Natasha walked in front of you two, letting you guys have a moment to quickly kiss and then catch up.

You went on your tiptoes and Steve met you halfway with a kiss. When you pulled away, he reached for your hand but you flinched away in pain, not realizing how much your wrist actually hurt. Steve’s face instantly changed and you knew you were going to have to explain this, but you still tried to get out of it.

“Sorry. I’m fine. Just sore from working out too much. Let’s just go.” Steve wasn’t buying that; he called out to Bucky and Nat.

“Hey Buck, I forgot my wallet. We’ll meet you guys downstairs. Won’t be too far behind.” Bucky gave Steve a look.

“Alright, just don’t do anything stupid.” The three of you laughed as Bucky headed to the kitchen.

Steve gently ushered you into his room for privacy. Before you could question him, Steve pulled you into a kiss. You let out a noise of surprise before kissing back. You finally pulled away so you could catch your breath.

“Well hello to you too!” you breathed out, causing you both to chuckle.

“Hey there, doll.” He kissed your forehead. You stepped back and leaned against the door, waiting for him.

“Alright, grab your wallet and let’s head out.” He stood there for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. You tried to joke, but he had a very serious look on his face. “You sneaky little–”

“What happened to your wrist?” You were taken aback by his seriousness. Looking down at your wrist, you struggled to brush it under the rug.

“I-I uh… I didn’t want to explain it cause it’s stupid and not a big deal. It’ll heal in a day or two. It was just me being stupid. C’mon let’s–” He put a finger under your chin and made you look up at him. His eyes flooded with concern.

“(Y/N), please. Somethings up and you’re not telling me. I want to help if I can.” You couldn’t avoid those eyes. Sighing, you explained yourself.

“The past week hasn’t been the greatest for me. I’ve been more irritable than usual and my head isn’t the nicest place to be. I thought I could blow off some steam by working out alone this morning, but apparently I blew off a little _too_ much steam. My right hook wasn’t tight enough and now I’m wrapped up for a couple of days. Nothing’s broken. _I’m fine._ ” you took a breath in, “now can we please go to breakfast?”

“Hang on. What do you mean by your head ‘isn’t the nicest place to be’?” You took another breath in and braced yourself for whatever Steve could say in response.

“What I mean by that is well… A lot of negative thoughts have been coming up that I’ve been trying to ignore.”

“Like what?”

“Stuff about me. Feeling like I’ve been messing up a lot, not being the biggest fan of myself, and then adding this morning’s events didn’t help. I’m just… I’m fine. I’ll get over it.”

Steve gently took your injured wrist and kissed the inside of it over the bandage. He then pulled you into a comfy hug, kissing the top of your head.

“You should have told me what was going on. I could have tried to help. I could have at least helped you this morning and made sure you didn’t go overboard.”

“I know, I just thought it would be better to do it alone. Apparently not.”

“And you know that I don’t think you are a failure of any kind, right? Everyone messes up. Everyone doubts themselves. But think of all the stuff you _can_ do; you are one of the most badass, caring, tough, and thoughtful people I know.

You stood in his embrace for a moment, then your stomach growled loud enough for both of you to hear it. Steve chuckled.

“We can talk more later. For now, let’s meet the other two and get some food.” Steve opened the door and walked you out with a hand on your back.

Steve was an Avenger to the rest of the world, and you knew he would be your own personal hero too. He would help you work it all out.


End file.
